hopping to keep a secret
by port rocks
Summary: Should Tea tell Joey about her secret about lovely somone dear to her, TeaYami fanfiction only


Hello all how are use going, I hope you are all well because I'm am

I want to say sorry for not writing lately because I had a cold wawawa, I've just gotten over it thank god so don't worry your little heads off about me, I'm much better now then before.

I just wanted to write a quick short story about Yami and Tea again if that's alright before I put up the rest of the chapters of the Pharaoh's lover, its on my other computer that my bother is always on, so you might have to wait until I get to go on the computer when my bother isn't on there. That will be one day I hope in the week : )

I wasn't to sure what to call it by I think this is okay

Hopping to keep it a secret

**All in Tea's prov**

**-**

**-**

**-**

"Hello Tea wazz up? " I head Joey's voice came from behind me

"I'm okay why?" I replied

"Just asking… can't I even ask my good friend Tea how she's feelling" I just starred at him, I always know when something is up with Joey is because he always act all sweet and caring

"…..alright….alright…." Joey throw up his hands and pulled up a chair beside me

"Look I don't what to be a pain or anything but, why are you not hanging around much, every since Yami had got his own body and is staying with use?" I don't know what to say about this, I shyly starred at my lap with my hands folded neatly in my lap

'could I trust him with my secret, or not'

"Tea are you ok" I snapped out of my day dream "Joey I don't know if I can trust you on this"

"Oh Tea I won't laugh… I mean be a jerk sometimes but I do care about you a lot, your like my baby sister, I do take thing personal if that helps" I smile up at him and nodded, just maybe he might be a human been after all

"The reason why is because" I looked down shyly "I'm in love with him"

"Mmmmm…. I kind of guess that" I snapped my head up surprised

"You did! Was I that noticeable"

"Yes you were " Joey nodded " and it might be the pharaoh"

At the mention of his name my entire body burned I could feel my cheeks going red as a tomato

"It's okay I'll keep it a secret, and I won't tell anyone, you have my word" I could see Joey's little smirk gotten bigger. Joey stood up and left me alone

I can't believe Joey know about my feelings for the pharaoh, oh and what about the others, oh god I feel so sick.

About half an hour later I've just finished ready my history book. I had a quick stretch, I over looked at two males friends of mind which happen to be Joey and Yugi chatting about something

-

-

-

-

With Yugi and Joey

"Hay look man, you know Tea right" Joey asked Yugi

"Don't be stupid of course I know Tea, why?"

"She told me a secret"

"WHAT she told you a secret" Yugi jumped up

"Shhhh man you don't want the others to hear do you?" Joey crossed his arms over his chest

"Sorry what did she say"

"She said that she is in love" Joey smirk nodding his head

"Really"

"Yeah"

"And who is it" Yugi wondered

"Yami"

"I know it" Yugi stamped his foot

"We should set them up"

"That sound good to me"

"Hears the plan" Joey whispered

-

-

-

-

Back with Tea

I sat there looking at the two guys talking, what got me was the way Yugi acted, I've never since him act like this before.

I heard the bell rang for home, I gotten up and place all my school books and folders in my school bag and head out the class's door.

As I walked down the hallway I noticed a figurer standing by my locker ' oh my it's…its Yami' I slowly made my way towards the ex-Pharaoh

"Oh hello Tea" his voice sounds like the breeze in the wind

"Yes" I questioned

"Would you like some company on the way home" I don't believe it Yami the king of games and one and only pharaoh had just asked me if I want company.

"I…I…guess so" my words didn't want to come out, my face must be redder the ace of hearts "I mean are you sure, what about the others?"

"its ok Yugi is with joey and Tristan I think, and besides I haven't seen you much lately" there Yami had just smile at me, oh god I don't think my legs are going to hold up much longer if I keep looking at him like this.

"Ok…thank you" I nodded my head and led the way out of the school doors

-

-

Ok Tea clam down you have Yami walking beside you, just fucus and play it as if it is Yugi or the others walking home with you

"So Tea how was your day today?"

"Oh good" oh great is that all you can come up with Tea, he might think I'm an dead boarding girl to walk with

"AHAHAHaha"

"Tea" Yami yelled beside me when (Bang)

I slowly opened my eyes when starred at the person that happened to fell on, oh god it was Yami, at the moment Yami slowly open his eyes he starred at me the same way

Yami broke the slight "Tea are you alright" I shock my head "Yes I'm feel, are you"

"Yes" I slowly rolled over on to the ground to let Yami up, he stood and dust of his cloths then he put out a hand "here let me help you up" I just starred at it for a moment then I decided to let him pull me up

I looked where my foot got court and when I notices nothing there I was so in embarrass " Tea you haven't hurt your self have you" I shocked my head "no I haven't…come on lets go home" I saw Yami nodded his head in agreement. Well done Tea 10 out of 10 for feeling on Yami for know reason

As we reached the front door of my house the one and only Joey, Tristan and Yugi standing looking at me with big smiles on their faces

"Hello Tea, had a nice trip" Joey place a arm around my shoulder "You saw that" Joey, Tristan and Yugi both nodded, I placed my head down embracement "its ok Tea, this things happen" Joey giggled I just kept my eyes on the ground

-

-

-

"Come guys lets go" Yugi yelled out to Tristan, Joey and Yami

The guys started walking away when Yami just stood there looking at me, I left my gaze from the ground and starred at him "Tea are you sure your ok"

"Yes I'm fine"

"Good"

-

-

-

Meanwhile with the others

"Play up" Yugi showed his hand

"Mmmmm…here" Joey slammed 5 dollars in Yugi's hand

"What's this bet" Tristan asked

"To got Tea and Yami together in two days" Yugi smiled

"Mmmmm….or on" Tristan shock Yugi's hand "umm…how did Tea fell over by the way?"

"Hehehe, that was me I hind behind the tree and placed my foot out and then ran off before she saw me" Yugi smirked

"Ohhh….mmmmm" Tristan nodded and walked on

-

-

-

Meanwhile back With Tea and Yami

"I'll see you later" l looked in to his lovely eyes

"Yeah by"

Yami raced off to the others, I sighed and made my way indoors to my bedroom, and jumped on my bed and smile at the memory of early on the day, I slowly fell asleep

-

-

-

-

Morning came at last it was 10 o'clock, oh great I'm going to be late, I meet to go to the park with the others a 10.15 shit, I rushed around my room looking for cloths to wear.

At the park "Hey Tea what took you so long" Joey asked "I slept in" hay it's the truth

Joey just sighed and head two the others I just followed

"Hay Tea good to see a" Yugi smiled

"Hay" I returned the smile

There we where playing football in the park Joey was up in front kicking the football to use, (the game is called marks up…if you don't know what that means its Australian football call AFL we use a banana football shape ball)

Their I was standing next to Yami again then Tristan next to me on the other side, then next to him was Yugi, I could see joey kicking the football to me then out of the blue Tristan jumps in front of me and bumped me in to Yami, 'oh god not again that's twice in to days I've fallen on Yami'

What got me was Yami starring at me, I look into his eyes and I look deeper and deeper in to his soul, with out me relishing it I was in a lip lock with him on the ground instead playing football

"Look" joey run up to Yugi. Yugi on the other hand had his hand out waiting for payment

"Mmmmm" Tristan and Joey moaned handing Yugi a 5

"Come on guys get a room" Joey yelled

"Stuff you" Yami broke the kiss for a sec and when finishing with joey and continue kissing Tea deeply with love

-

-

-

-

The end

God that was six pages long


End file.
